


Taste Test

by honeyharperofficial284



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Archenemies - Freeform, Renegades, renegades trilogy - Freeform, supernova, supernova spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyharperofficial284/pseuds/honeyharperofficial284
Summary: I saw a few posts about Nova not understanding every day objects or having never had every day foods and drinks because of her life with the Anarchists so I wrote a quick little fic about her trying some foods and drinks for the first time.
Relationships: Danna Bell | Monarch/Narcissa Cronin, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Kudos: 34





	Taste Test

Adrian had always known that growing up in the tunnels, Nova didn’t have access to a lot of everyday objects. Admittedly, when you looked past how obviously horrifying it was that she didn’t know what those things were, she was adorable when she tried to figure out what things were. Just the other day he had watched her spend 15 minutes trying to figure out what a toaster was and what it did and frankly, try to understand everything about the object, Adrian refusing to tell her just for the sake of watching her reaction. 

“You don’t get to laugh at me if you’re not going to help me,” she had told him, sitting on his bedroom floor with the toaster, playing with it and trying to see what it did. “At least give me some sort of hint,” she begged.

He still refused. Adrian was having far too much fun watching her face light up when she realized something about an object. She was too cute, as tough as she may have presented herself.

However, what he hadn’t realized was that there were a lot of foods she didn’t know about, or at least had never tried. When he had asked her about it she had told him that with the Anarchists there really wasn’t much of that as they focused on stable food sources. The same went for her parents while they were still around and when they had the opportunity to splurge, she explained that her mom would get things for Filipino cuisine.

They weren’t going to do full on meals because it was a common thing for people to try new meals and like or dislike them. It was an uncommon thing where you had someone who had never had a cherry in their life before. It felt like they were all parents trying to get their baby on solids and that baby was Nova.

After hearing this news, Oscar promptly decided that he was going to get a bunch of foods Nova had never tried before and make her taste them so at the very least, whether she liked them or not, she knew what they tasted like.

Which lead them to where they all were now. All of them were crowded at Oscar’s kitchen table with a bunch of random foods and drinks out. It wasn’t anything grand and they were sticking with common or basic things like raw fruits and vegetables but also things like apple juice.

Regardless of the situation, it was amusing.

“Okay so this is a pear,” Oscar said, pushing a slice towards her.

Nova rolled her eyes, annoyed. “I’m aware. I know what they are for the most part I just don’t know what they taste like. I’ve told you that after every single thing you’ve given me.”

She ate the pear slice and made a few faces, going between pleasure and disgust.

“Mark that one down as a no. Why does it feel like that?” She asked when she was done, taking a sip of water.

“Thank you! Finally I’m not the only one who thinks the texture of pears is weird!” Danna exclaimed.

“Okay next one. A fan favorite we have a clementine. We already peeled it,” Ruby said, switching the plates.

“This is like the baby orange right?” Nova asked. They all nodded and she took out a slice and popped it in her mouth. Her eyes lit up and Adrian smiled softly. She looked so adorably happy over a small thing that it was contagious.

“This one is good. Where’s the paper. I’m marking that one down as good.”

“Alright. Liking a clementine means you’re a sensible person,” Oscar said.

Danna raised an eyebrow. “We’re really going to call her a sensible person?”

“She’s got you there,” Nova aid, backing Danna up.

Surprisingly, the two of them had managed to go back to getting along and found it fun to joke about what had happened. It was a relief to the rest of them because Adrian wasn’t sure if any of them would be able to handle the constant bickering and side eyes. It was a shock that the two most stubborn and angry teammates were able to get along the easiest over Nova being an Anarchist but not one that anyone was upset about.

Narcissa laughed. “Just calm down and take a sip. It’s call sparkling water. Either you love it or you hate it.”

Oscar then poured something into a cup. Adrian noted that it was sparkling water and knowing Nova, this one especially would be an interesting experience.

“Why is it fizzing? What is this? What’s with all the bubbles?” Nova started asking.

She did as instructed and took a small sip, highly suspicious of it. Immediately she squeezed her eyes shut and her face scrunched up as she set it aside.

“Well I guess I hate it. Why does that taste like the feeling of your foot falling asleep?”

“Hey man, put some respect on that drink,” Oscar told her. He was the only one that liked it and had been hoping that Nova would join him on that opinion.

Nova grabbed the notepad and wrote “absolutely terrible” next to “sparkling water”.

“Okay,” Adrian said, trying not to laugh. “We have three more things. Apple juice, lemonade, and a lemon.”

He placed a little plastic cup of apple juice in front of her. 

“Well, I like apples,” she said before drinking it. She grinned. “I like this one too.”

She wrote down her opinion into the chart as Ruby gave her lemonade. She liked that one as well, adding it to her list of good foods and drinks.

They moved onto the last one. It was a slice of a lemon and the one Adrian was anticipating most. All of them agreed that it would be way more fun to not tell her that lemons were sour and to see what her immediate reaction would be.

Their eyes were trained on her and he could tell she was growing suspicious. She cautiously bit into it, which was horrifying in it’s own way as no one ever bit into lemons, but what was even worse was that she had no reaction.

“I mean, it’s fine. Doesn’t really taste like much.”

They all gaped at her.

“Why are you all looking at me like that? Is it supposed to have a really strong taste or something.”

“Yeah!” Ruby exclaimed. “It’s supposed to be really sour! What the hell!”

“For starters no one bites into a lemon,” Adrian explained. “Most people lick it or put it in something. Second of all how the hell were you able to just bite into a lemon and not think it was sour?”

Nova grinned as she made her notes. “Wanna know why?”

“Yeah I want to know?” Narcissa demanded.

“We just got played,” Oscar groaned, still dumb founded by what Nova had done.

“The truth is hat I already knew lemons were sour and I actually think they’re sour but I was able to hide my facial expression because I’ve had them before.”

She smirked, proud with herself as they all lost it. Adrian wasn’t sure how he missed it. Playing them like that was such a Nova thing to do.

She seemed pleased with herself and despite Nova’s immense betrayal in doing that to them, Adrian was satisfied too. He had gotten to watch her get so excited over such small things and he couldn’t ask for anything more.


End file.
